Cogan Kiddie Rides
Cogan is the Italian manufacturer of kiddie rides. Kiddie Rides Princess Fairy Tales (NEW recruit for September 2016) Art: 790 Wild Boat (NEW recruit for September 2016) Art: 780 Crazy Clock (NEW recruit for September 2016) Art: 760 Riding Manny (licenced by Disney and Pixar) Art: LE15 Trophy Truck Art: 770 Dusty (licenced by Disney and Pixar) Art: LE16 Mine Race Art: 750 Super Buggy Art: 740 Speedy Carousel Art: 720 Space Adventure Art: 730 Swinging Smurfs (licenced by L.M.P.S.) Art: LE14 Cars - Double Race (licenced by Disney and Pixar) Art: LE10 Hello Kitty - Up & Down (licenced by Sanrio Co., LTD.) Art: LE09 The Smurfs Up And Down (licenced by L.M.P.S.) Art: LE08 Tom & Jerry Chopper (licenced by Warner Bros.) Art: LE06 Hello Kitty - Fun House (licenced by Sanrio Co., LTD.) Art: LE04 Hello Kitty - Happy Car (licenced by Sanrio Co., LTD.) Art: LE03 Funny Eggs Art: 710 Fun Copter Art: 700 Crazy Gilder Art: 690 Gran Dakar Art: 680 Miami Art: 660 Moto GPI Art: 650 Mark Art: 640 Al-Camel Art: 630 Royal Carousel Art: 620 Fazenda Art: 610 J-Raffa Art: 600 New Doppio Art: 590 Gingerbread House Art: 580 Race Car Art: 570 Wester Shot Art: 560 Grand Canyon Art: 550 Roadster Art: 540 Magic Castle Art: 530 Playsub Art: 520 Baby Train Art: 280 - Art: 280/B Jungle Boat Art: 260 Quadbike Art: 270 Piedone Art: 250 Big Mustang Big Yankee Triple Ride Cogan Truck Cavallo Furia Doppio Treno Vienna Cogan Cavallo Pony Ranch Cogan Autopicchio Motoretta Fire Truck Elefantino Scoiattolo Roller Orsetto Giraffa Vienna Piccolo Ippopotamo Trivia *The double ride from Cars 2 is actually called "Double Race". Also, Lightning McQueen has his World Grand Prix paint job. *Mater has the other WGP racers on his rearview mirrors. (Carla Veloso, Shu Todoroki & Lewis Hamilton, left and Raoul CaRoule & Francesco Bernoulli, right) *The Double Race ride says it's not interactive. When the ride is not moving, the red lights flash. When coin is inserted (in UK when START button is pushed), the yellow lights flash. When the ride is in motion, the green lights flash. *The Autopicchio ride is a knockoff to children's series Make Way for Noddy. *Mater has his light beam on the right hand side, instead of being in the middle. *Mater's tow hook is yellow. *The Hello Kitty see-saw ride is identical to the Smurfs ride. *Hello Kitty (Happy Car version, single seater) was one of the first licenced Sanrio rides from Italy. *Also, Cogan Kiddie Rides made other licenced character rides from Tom and Jerry, The Smurfs, Barbapapa, Ultimate Spider-Man, Batman, and Planes. *A mistake on Dusty Crophopper is saying that the ride is licenced by Disney & Pixar. However, you won't see Pixar producing the 2013 film. **The same goes with Riding Manny from Ice Age. It also said that the ride is produced by Disney & Pixar, even though the film was produced by Blue Sky. *When the START button is pushed, the ride will call out "Are you ready to play?" (except older rides and the Cars - Double Race). The Cars - Double Race ride will call out "3...2...1...GO!!!"